Marco?
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: Polo! Marco is stranded in another dimension and only Eclipsa can get him back, but she wants something in return. A chat?
1. Chapter 1

Star Vs The Forces Of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.

Marco stretched as he sat up in his bed. He got ready for the day and opened his door to find Rhombulus. "Rhombulus, what are-" Marco's question was cut off as Rhombulus cut his off, by covering his mouth and lightly pushed Marco back into his room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to let go, but I need you promise to keep this between us. Can you do that?" Rhombulus asks in a whisper.

Marco nods and Rhombulus let go of him. "So what is this about?" Marco questions in hushed tone.

"I lost my dimensional scissors and I need your help finding them." Rhombulus quietly confesses.

"So why are you coming to me and not Hekapoo?" Marco wonders in a whisper.

"Because Hekapoo will go nuts if she finds out. So will you help me?" Rhombulus quietly questions.

"I'm in. Star's going on a date with Tom anyway." Marco answers in a whisper.

They both suddenly hear a banging at the door. "Yo Marco! Let's get breakfast already!" Star demands from the other side.

"On may way Star!" Marco yells back before he turns to Rhombulus and whispers. "Wait here.

 **Soon.**

Rhombulus was sat on Marco's bed while he waited for him.

"We should have gone straight to Hekapoo." The snake on the end of his left arm whimpered.

"Are you backing out on us?" Rhombulus threatened.

"We are only here because you refused to go to Hekapoo." The one on his right arm retaliated.

"So!? Besides, we can't go back now." Rhombulus commented.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Marco?" Star asked on the other side of the door.

As Marco opened the door he responded. "I'm sure Star, now go and have fun." He said in a friendly and supportive tone.

"Okay." Star responded, not sounding to convinced.

Marco closes his door and looks at Rhombulus and gives him, his dimensional scissors. "Where to?" Marco asks.

Rhombulus wordlessly opened a portal. "About here I think." He spoke.

They both walked through the portal and closed it behind them. "I'm gonna want my pair back now." Marco spoke.

"Oh, right." Rhombulus said in realisation and handed Marco his dimensional scissors back.

Marco looked around, they were on a mud road with trees on either side. "So where are we?" He asked.

"About 10 miles from Butterfly castle." Rhombulus answered.

"What was you doing out here?" Marco asked as he scanned the road.

"It's classified." Rhombulus answered as he searched else where.

Marco rolled his eyes. "You were looking for Meteroa, weren't you?" He asked in a flat tone.

"Eeerrrr, noooo." Rhombulus answered, failing to lie to Marco.

"Yes you were." Marco responded. "What can you tell me about her?"

"Yo shouldn't even know she ever existed." Rhombulus responded.

"One of those huh?" Marco mumbled. As the pushed its way through the trees, the sunlight hit a foot print in the mud, and Marco noticed it.

As Marco rustled the bushes Rhombulus heard and looked at him. "Did you find them?" He asked.

"I found something." Marco answered as he crouched over the foot print. Rhombulus soon arrived and Marco asked. "What time did you notice that they were missing?"

"About midnight." Rhombulus answered.

Marco looked at the foot print again. "This was done about the same time." He commented.

"How can you tell?" Rhombulus asked.

"You learn a lot from chasing Hekapoo clones." Marco answered. "I don't think you lost your scissors. I think they was stolen." Marco theorised. "Come on." He spoke as he spotted another foot print. And another. And another. Marco had picked up the scent.

 **Soon.**

They didn't have to go to far when they came across a wooden hut that used dried mud to hold it together. The hut was on the edge of a clearing. Marco and Rhombulus peered over the top of a bush at the other end of the clearing.

"This must be where the thief lives." Rhombulus growled and stood up.

Marco pulled Rhombulus back down. "Rhombulus wait!" He whisper shouted. "I could be wrong. We need proof."

Just then a portal opened out side the hut and a Septarin (same species as Toffee and Rasticore) they were big and had dark green scales. They were wearing black shorts with the bottoms torn.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Rhombulus asked.

"Yeah, that's enough." Marco answered.

Rhombulus stood up and charged a shoot. "Hey!" He called. The Septarin had just closed the portal as he looked at Rhombulus. Fired but the Septarin opened a portal and the beam went through the portal and into Rhombulus's back, crystallising him.

"Great." Marco muttered. Marco realised that the Septarin was approaching, so he went behind a tree and climbed up it.

The Septarin looked stared at Rhombulus and flicked the crystal. Unaware that Marco was preparing to strike. Marco jumped out the tree and rammed his dimensional scissors in the Septarin's brain. The Septarin cried out in pain before promptly collapsing and dropping Rhombulus's pair of dimensional scissors. Marco removed his scissors from the Septarin's skull and casually went to pick up Rhombulus's, but was suddenly slapped away with a tail.

Marco landed in the clearing and groaned as he stood up. "I thought that would give me enough time." He muttered.

"I am Krig, and you are dead." The Septarin announced as he stood up.

"Well, at least you kept the monologue short." Marco commented.

Krig charged at Marco while Marco shifted into a fighting pose. Krig swiped at Marco. But Marco dodged and stabbed Krig once in the side and once in the back. Krig cried out in pain while Marco kicked him the back of the leg. With Krig crouching on the floor, Marco used his dimensional scissors to open a portal beneath his opponent. Krig fell through and appeared out of a portal directly above the one he fell through, causing Krig to be stuck in a loop of falling. Marco smirked as Krig yelled as he continuously fell.

"Ugh. I hate it when that happens." Rhombulus spoke as he de-crystallised himself. Rhombulus spotted Marco standing next to Krig who was still falling.

"Let go of the scissors and I'll break the cycle." Marco offered. Krig snarled and growled in response. "Fine, stay there, we've got time."

Krig used Rhombulus's pair of dimensional scissors to open a portal. "MARCO, GET BACK!" Rhombulus yelled.

"Huh?" Marco responded. The three portals collapsed on each other and caused a blinding explosion of light the dissipated as fast as it appeared. But Krig and Marco were gone.

"Now we have to tell Hekapoo." Rhombulus's left snake hand spoke.

"Shut up." Rhombulus responded.

 **Meanwhile at Butterfly castle.**

Hekapoo held her head as she felt a sharp pain.

"Is everything alright?" Moon asked.

"Some just caused a dimensional collapse." Hekapoo answered.

"Do you know where it happened?" Moon asked.

"Yeah, but I think I should stay. Just in case." Hekapoo answered as she nodded to Eclipsa.

"Don't get held up on my account." Eclipsa response before she continued to drink tea. Herself and Moon were sat at opposite ends of a table with Hekapoo standing watch. Moon wanted to talk to Eclipsa about her relationship with Star.

"Just bring any witnesses here for questioning." Moon ordered.

Hekapoo nodded and opened a portal and went through it. She soon came back with a embarrassed looking Rhombulus.

"Rhombulus?" Moon spoke in shock.

"This should be interesting." Eclipsa commented.

"What happened?" Hekapoo asked sternly.

"Well. You see.-" Rhombulus began but his left snake hand cut him off.

"We_lost_our_dimensional_scissors_so_went_to_Marco_because_we_knew_you'd_be_mad_and_Marco_found_footprints_so_we_followed_the_prints_and_found_out_a_Septarin_stole_them_we_tried_to_crystallise_them_but_it_backfired_when_we_got_out_Marco_had_trapped_the_Septarin_between_two_portals_the_Septarin_opened_a_portal_and_there_was_bright_light_and_then_they_were_gone."

Everyone looked at Rhombulus in shock as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?" Hekapoo exploded as her eyes turned yellow and burst into flames. Rhombulus started to walked backwards with Hekapoo following. "NOT DID YOU TRY TO LIE TO ME! NOW MARCO IS STRANDED IN A RANDOM DIMENSION WITH TWO BROKEN PAIRS OF SCISSORS AND A SEPTARIN, WHO PROBABLY WANTS TO KILL HIM!"

"W-W-We have time, Marco survived your challenge." Rhombulus mentioned, desperately trying to calm Hekapoo.

"THAT WON'T HELP IF HE'S IN A DIMENSION THAT IS TO HOT, TO COLD OR HE CAN'T EVEN BREATH IN! HE MIGHT EVEN BE IN A DIMENSION WHERE TIME TRAVELS SO FAST HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" Hekapoo responded.

"I have a way of tracking Marco." Eclipsa spoke. Everyone suddenly turned to face The Queen Of Darkness.

"Go on." Moon spoke with interest.

"Well it's simple." Eclipsa began. "The All-Seeing Eye spell to find him and-"

"Absolutely not!" Moon protested.

"Do you know any other way of finding him? Be reasonable Moon." Eclipsa spoke.

"I refuse to use another one of your spells!" Moon declared.

"Then I'll do it." Eclipsa responded. "I-"

"No!" Moon cut Eclipsa off. "Besides, that dragon chain stops you casting any spells."

"Oh Moon, you take me far to seriously." Eclipsa spoke with a chuckle.

With a huff, Moon left the room with Rhombulus and Hekapoo following close behind.

Hekapoo gave one final glance to Eclipsa who just waved at her.

A few seconds after they left Glossaryck bound into the room and onto Eclipsa's face. "Globgor!" He spoke.

"Hello Glossaryck." Eclipsa spoke in a tone similar to one you would use with a baby as she took him off her face and held him in her hands.

"Globgor! Globgor! Globgor!" Glossaryck kept repeating.

"I know. Could you do your old queen a favour?" Eclipsa softly asked.

"Globgor?" Glossaryck asked as he pointed to himself.

"Yes you. Could you get my lock picks?" She kindly asked.

I plan for this to be about 3 chapters, but my multi-chapter fics always end up being longer then I plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh?" Marco asked as a bright flash of Light appeared from the collapsing portals. Marco covered his eyes and next thing he knew he was falling. Marco quickly uncover his eyes and saw Krig try to grab him. But missed due to already travelling at terminal velocity from the constantly falling between Marco's portal trap. "Seriously dude?" Marco asked.

Marco moved into a diving position and began to fall faster. Once Marco reached Krig he stabbed him in the hand that held Rhombulus's dimensional scissors with his own.

Krig let go of the scissors and took them. Krig tried to swipe at Marco, but Marco kick him in the face with both feet. This caused them to distance far enough so Marco didn't have to worry about attacks. Marco tried to open a portal to the laundry room in Butterfly castle. Knowing the clothes would cushion his landing. It didn't work. "What?" Marco asked in confusion. He looked at his pair of dimensional scissors and noticed the blades had rush shaped as cracks on it. He looked at Rhombulus's pair and saw the same thing. "Oh great." Marco commented at he rolled his eyes.

Marco had to think of a way to stop his fall and fast. Marco noticed a tall tree and had a idea. He implanted both pairs of scissors deep into tree and held on tight. His shoulders did not appreciate the sudden jerk and felt a inch of being dislocated. The scissors carved there way down the tree but they began to slow down. Over in the distance Marco saw Krig hit the ground hard. Marco could hear the impact from where he was. Marco came to stop a few feet off the ground and tried to pull out the scissors from the tree, but failed. "You have got to be kidding me." Marco spoke with a flat tone. Things have not been going his way today and it was getting old fast. Marco began to jerk violently on the scissors as he tried to pry them lose. "Come on! Whoa! ...Ow," Marco said as he yanked the scissors free but fell to the ground on his back in response.

Marco slowly stood up and looked around as he put the scissors in separate pockets of his skinny jeans. Nothing looked all that special. Yeah the tree were all tall, but they weren't alive. Marco sure as hell would have heard about it given the way he slowed himself down. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground that didn't reach his ankles. The sky was blue, the clouds were white and there was only one sun which was yellow. "Maybe I'm on Earth." Marco spoke with hope. It didn't seem to out of place for it not to be.

But that hope was shatter when a creature roared behind him. Marco turned around and saw a tall and lanky beast covered in white fur. It had three small icy blue eyes, one sat above and between the other two. And a sharp piece of ice protruding from each of it's three fingers, four toes and even a piece sticking out to the side on each shoulder. The creature roared a Marco again, showing it's sharp white teeth and light blue throat.

"So much for being on earth." Marco commented as took the scissors out and prepared to fight.

 **Later with Eclipsa.**

"Aaaand, there." Eclipsa spoke as she freed herself from the dragon shackle.

"Globgor! Globgor!" Glossaryck spoke.

"Of course, thank you Glossaryck." Eclipsa responded before taking Glossaryck from the air into her hand and scratching his gem.

This caused Glossaryck to relax and rest on Eclipsa's hand. "Globgor." He slowly spoke in a relaxed voice.

Eclipsa gently slid Glossaryck off her hand and onto the table. She touched the end of her palms with the tips of the fingers of the other hand. This created a kind of circle as she began to speak. "I summon the all-seeing eye, to tear a hole in the sky. Reveal to me what is hidden. Show to me what is forbidden." Eclipsa's cheek-marks glowed as she spread her arms as a portal opened and showed Marco.

Marco was sat next to a fire on the edge of a cave. He was wearing the skin of the creature that attacked him like a onesie, as he cooked it's muscle over the fire. The fire was surrounded by rocks, with larger ones being placed facing the cave entrance. Although Eclipsa couldn't see it, she could hear a strong wind, indicating a blizzard.

"Marco?" Eclipsa spoke.

"Ah!" Marco jumped in shock. He looked around and found the rift the spell caused above him on the other side of the fire. "Eclipsa?" Marco spoke.

"Ah, good. You can see me." Eclipsa commented.

"I can hear you too." Marco mentioned.

"Lovely, it is good to see I have not lost my touch." Eclipsa thought aloud.

"Say, you wouldn't happen be able to open a portal back for me would you?" Marco asked with a cheeky smile.

Eclipsa thought about before she responded. "I don't see why not." Eclipsa spoke, causing Marco to sigh in relief. "But I would like something in return." Marco grew visibly worried at what Eclipsa would ask for. "Oh don't worry, I plan to get you soul another time." Marco paled at that last comment. "That was a joke."

Marco swallowed a lump in his throat as colour returned to his skin. "S-S-So w-w-wh-what d-d-do y-you want?" He asked with a shaking voice.

"A chat." Eclipsa casually answered.

Marco swapped from scared to confused. "You want to talk? Why?" He asked.

"Well, you are the squire to my descendent, and you only knew my name. This seems like the only time you will willingly talk to me, so why shouldn't I make the most of it?" Eclipsa calmly responded.

"So what do you want talk about?" Marco asked.

"How about we start with how you and Star met?" Eclipsa sujested.

"Well, we met on Earth at a school we used to go to." Marco answered.

"And what was this school called?" Eclipsa questioned.

"Echo Creek Academy." Marco responded.

"So Star attended a Earth school? How odd." Eclipsa commented.

"She actually lived on Earth for while. It was so she would have somewhere safe to practice." Marco mentioned.

"And then she came back and stayed?" Eclipsa wondered.

"Yeah." Marco answered.

"So why did you chose to live on Mewni?" Eclipsa asked.

"Well, I couldn't just go back to how things were before ya know? I mean if you count my time in Hekapoo's dimension, I have been exploring and fighting for over 16 years. That's over half of my life! I only just turned 15! So to just stop. I couldn't. I was constantly reminiscing about everything I had done. Despite all the danger, I loved it." Marco answered.

Eclipsa paid a great amount of attention to Marco's answer and found herself empathising with Marco. "I understand what you mean. I to enjoyed adventuring. But I was suddenly given all this responsibility that I did not ask for. So I left, much like you did." She confessed. "The only reason I came back to the castle was that I was curious about how everything was going."

"Globgor!" Glossaryck yelled behind Eclipsa.

"And to visit you." Eclipsa said when she turned to him.

Eclipsa soon heard growling from the rift. She faced it and saw Marco hit Krig with a burning log and run out the cave. Krig slashed as Marco and tore through the skin Marco was wearing as well as his jacket. The all-seeing eye followed Marco as he ran.

"The blizzard should have slowed him." Eclipsa commented.

"It may have slowed him, but that dose not mean stop him." Marco responded as he ran, with Krig chasing him.

As Krig chased him, Marco lost his footing and slid down a hill, onto a frozen lake. Marco stood up and took off the remains of the skin and his jacket as they were filled with snow. His jeans and shirt were still dry as the snow didn't have time to melt but he was at the mercy of the blizzard. "I could do with that portal right about now." Marco mentioned.

Before Eclipsa could respond Krig landed on the lack and cracked it into chunks of floating ice. "Give it up. The cold may have weekend me, but it will kill you." Krig taunted.

"Eclipsa." Marco spoke with tension filling his voice.

"Almost there." Eclipsa spoke with her eyes shut as she turned into her butterfly form. Her skin turned purple and her wing were purple with black spades on them. "Got it." She spoke as she opened a portal behind Marco. The portal consisted of multiple shades of purple.

Marco jumped from ice chunk to ice chunk as he made his way to the portal, with Krig close behind him. Marco tripped on the last piece and fell into the water. Marco gasped from the cold and water filled his mouth. Marco began to squirm as he tried to make his way back up to the surface, but his muscles were to weak and couldn't do what was asked of them. Marco could no longer swim and his vision began to fade as he saw Eclipsa fly out of the portal and blast him away with her magic. He felt himself be lifted as he passed out.

Eclipsa lifted Marco out of the water with her magic and took him through the portal. She lowered him to the floor as Moon and the Magic High Commission walked through the door.

"With Marco being in any dimension there is no way I can find him with so many possibilities." Omnitraxus spoke before they all gasped at what they saw Eclipsa and Marco.

"He fell into a frozen lake." Eclipsa mentioned.

Hekapoo quickly rushed to Marco and began to do comprehensions on his chest. Moon was shocked that Eclipsa just saved Marco's life.

I'm surprised at how many favourites and follows this fic got in such a small time. I hope you enjoyed Marco's and Eclipsa's conversation. I did it like that because Eclipsa seems very curious about Marco. One more chapter left.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco slowly woke up with a aching head and a dry throat. He groaned as he opened his eyes. when everything came into focus he noticed he Hekapoo standing over him with a clipboard. "Hekapoo." He spoke with a dry voice.

"Hey meat-sack." Hekapoo responded softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak, thirsty, got a headache." Marco answered while Hekapoo writes his symptoms on her clipboard. Marco took the time to look around while still being laid down. Marco noticed he was in some kind of medical room and that he was hooked up to a few machines. He also noticed he was in a hospital gown.

"So just got a cold?" Hekapoo asked.

"Yeah." Marco answered. "How long have I been out?"

"Two months." Hekapoo casually answered.

Marco shot up in the bed. "WHA-" Marco was cut off by a coughing fit and a sharp pain in his forehead.

Hekapoo broke out into laughter "Ha Ha Ha! You've only been out for a few hours." She said as she wiped away a tear. Marco had stopped coughing as held his head, and scowled at Hekapoo. Hekapoo noticed this and spoke. "Hey, think of it as payback for coughing up water on me."

Marco smirked at hearing that. "So are you a qualified doctor, or did you just want to check on me?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"I've been qualified for over 200 hundred years, Muscles." Hekapoo answered. "And next time you ask that, I'm going to use one of the older, more painful methods." She grinned.

Marco grinned back. "Is that so?" He challenged.

Hekapoo raised a brow, before they both started giggling. The giggling soon turned to laughing. But the laughing quickly stopped with Marco launching into another coughing fit. Hekapoo gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, I did kinda want to keep a eye on you." Hekapoo confessed as she approached the bed and sat down on it, she looked at the wall, so Marco could only see the side of her face. "You are the fist person to see my challenge through in 50 years."

"50 years?" Marco repeated.

"Yeah. Someone figured out how to make stuff that allows you to travel through the dimensions. They are by no means as high of quality and cost a small fortune. But it's easier then hunting down a army of me. With a easy way out when you get frustrated and the others passing their pair on to their kin. Not many bother trying, and after about a month they just leave, because they know it has only been a few seconds in their dimension. That's why I never told you about that." Hekapoo confessed with sombre look.

"Hekapoo." Marco sympathetically called to his oldest friend.

Hekapoo ignored Marco's call and shook her head. "You said you was thirsty, right?" She asked.

Marco was thrown off by the question, but answered anyway. "Yeah, but-"

"I'll get you some." Hekapoo cut Marco off and ran out the door.

Only after she left Marco realised she purposely dodged the question. He let out a sigh. He looked to the table next to him and saw two cards. One of them was shaped as a ace of spades. "Eclipsa?" Marco wondered. He picked up the card and opened.

 _"Star told me this is a Earth tradition when someone is seriously hurt._

 _I hope this dose not stop you from living the way you want._

 _Eclipsa."_ The card read. Marco wasn't completely sure what to take from that, but he appreciated the thought.

The other card was shaped like a hart. No guess who it was from. Marco swapped over the cards and read it.

 _"MARCO! Hekapoo told me everything! Please be okay!_

 _P.S. Tom says hi._

 _P.P.S. I sent a stamped of warnicorns after Rhombulus."_ The card read. Marco smiled the card and weakly chucked at the last bit. Before placing it down.

"Here's your water chuckles." Marco looked up to the voice and saw Hekapoo offering him a plastic cup of water.

"Thank you." Marco weekly responded. He quickly chugged down the water. "That's better." He commented as he put the cup on the table.

"I also have this." Hekapoo announced as she took Marco's pair of dimensional scissors out from behind her back.

Marco soon noticed that the rust cracks were gone. "You fixed then?" Marco asked.

"No, I improved them." She boasted. Hekapoo offered Marco the scissors back, but snatched them away. "You can have these back on one condition. No more secrets when it comes to dimensional stuff." Her voice softened as she continued to speak. "You are one of a handful to have made it back from a dimensional collapse. I don't want lose one of the few mortals I can call friend so soon."

After that, Hekapoo offered Marco the scissors again. Marco hovered his hand over them, before moved past them and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon H-poo." Marco said with a smile.

Hekapoo smiled back as she softly responded. "Don't call me that." Marco took the scissors and put them with cards and cup. "You missed something special while you was passed out." She mentioned with a smile.

"I did?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, Moon thanked Eclipsa for saving you." Hekapoo answered. "It took her a few tries to spit it out."

"Shame I missed it. I should probably say thank you to." Marco commented. He went to get out of bed but realised he was still hooked up to the machines. "Hey, can you?" Marco asked.

"Oh, sure." Hekapoo answered before she started taking the tubes out. "You should probably go to your room and a change of clothes, before you go anywhere else." Hekapoo commented as pointing to his wet clothes with her thumb.

Marco's eyes widened at see they took off _all_ his clothes. He didn't expect them to go _that_ far. "Urm, Hekapoo." He slowly asked with a blush on his cheeks. "Who-?"

"Me." She cut him off in a casual voice. When she looked up and saw how heavy Marco was blushing, she just rolled her eyes. "Marco. Please. Who do you think takes care of the Butterfly's? I've dealt with stuff like this before your grandparent were born."

"Yeah. Right." Marco spoke as he let his blush fade.

"You can get out of bed now." Hekapoo spoke with a deadpan tone voice. "Just be grateful I waited until I carried you into here." She muttered.

Marco slowly slide out of the bed and stood there, as he held his head. Marco slowly took two steps forward and picked up his dimensional scissors up from the table. "You said you've improved them?" He asked.

"Yeah, pull them apart like I do with mine." Hekapoo instructed. Marco did so and both pieces of the extended util they were a pair of sabres. Marco's jaw dropped. Hekapoo smiled at his reaction and spoke. "With the amount of trouble you get into, you'll need them."

"So, I'm guessing if I..." Marco crossed the sabres where they joined. They connected and shrieked back to their normal size. "...Nice. Thank you Hekapoo."

Hekapoo just shrugged. "I don't want to see you on that bed again until you're old." She casually remarked. "You might as well walk to your room because I've still got to sign you off."

"Alright. I could do with a walk." Marco responded as he stretched.

 **Soon, outside Marco's room.**

"Aaaand done just need you to sign here." Hekapoo spoke before showing Marco the paper and tapping the bottom line with her pen. Marco took the pen and signed. "Now, are you sure you can dress yourself?" She asked in a teasing manner.

Marco chuckled a little. "I'm sure." He answered in a exaggerated tone.

Marco opened his door, but was stopped from entering by Hekapoo, as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Do you promised?" She asked.

Marco turned to face her with a small smile. "I promise. Next time something involving dimensions comes up, I'll got straight to you."

Hekapoo gave a small smile back. "Thank you. Now take it easy. Doctor's orders."

 **The End.**

Thank you to anyone and everyone who has: favourted, followed or reviewed this fic.

I hope you enjoined. 


End file.
